


Your Own Pace

by mothdruid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Maid dress, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothdruid/pseuds/mothdruid
Summary: Porco lost a bet, now he has to let Pieck have her way with him.
Relationships: Pieck Finger & Porco Galliard, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Your Own Pace

"Why this?" Porco blushed intensely as he shifted his weight between feet. He watched Pieck's expression change. Her lips curved upward as she saw the outfit she picked out. A maid outfit. It was a shorter one with a head piece. Porco wishes that he wouldn't have lost that 'what are the odds'. They had been drunk at Reiner and Bertholdt's house warming party. He was brought back from his thoughts when he saw a flash of light come from Pieck's phone. 

"Hey!" He strode over to the couch Pieck was sitting on. She rolled over, flat on her stomach with her phone underneath her. 

"You know why Porco. They were there and need a picture for proof." Porco blushed at the thought of everyone knowing he wore this ridiculous costume. He looked down at her, the white frill of the dress also in his line of vision. Porco knew this was something Pieck had wanted to do for a while. Roleplay was something she had always been interested in, he just never thought it would be him in the more submissive role. He weighed his options for a moment, he didn't want to put Pieck in a sour mood. Porco grabbed at the tops of his thigh high socks, pulling them taunt against his skin. If he was gonna do this, he might as well do it right. He moved to his knees, keeping his face level with where Pieck's was. 

"Uhh..." he felt his lips quiver with the most ridiculous words about to fall from them. Pieck turned to look at him, smiling as she watched him awkwardly struggle with his words. "H-How may I s-serve you?" Porco shifted his gaze, avoiding eye contact with Pieck for the time being. 

Pieck chuckled a little bit, hearing how much of a struggle it was for Porco to get the question out. She knew he was used to being the more dominant one between the two of them. But with this roleplay she would get to be the more dominant one, something she had been looking forward to. The thought of watching Porco come undone was fascinating to her. She was always curious how he would sound and look from her putting a finger inside of him. She didn't want to make him more embarrassed than he already was. She sat up, keeping her eyes on his face. She brought a hand to his face, caressing the side then gently taking hold of his jaw. She leaned down, her lips near his ear. "It'll be okay. Just tell me if you get uncomfortable." 

Porco softly nodded as he watched Pieck resume her tight posture. She moved all the way back on the couch, patting her lap for Porco to come up. Porco climbed up onto the couch, making his way into Pieck's lap. He settled his knees on each side of her hips, sitting in her lap. He placed a hand on each of her shoulders, now making eye contact with her. Pieck at the newfound determined look gracing Porco's face. She placed her own hands on his hips. 

She couldn't help but think about how the maid outfit fit him perfectly. The puffy shoulders didn't look unnatural on him, his chest filling just the right amount of the chest area, and the waist of the dress fit his waist perfectly. She leaned closer, flicking her tongue out against his bare collarbone. The gasp that came from Porco was heavenly. She flattened her tongue, running it up the side of his neck to his ear, taking the lobe between her teeth. Porco rocked his hips slightly in her lap, silently telling her to keep going. She started to suck on the spot right below his ear, earning another gasp combined with a shudder. 

Porco threaded his fingers into the loose strands of Pieck's hair. Her wet and hot mouth was already starting to wake up his member. He suddenly felt a hand brush against his member over the fluff of the dress. God, this dress had too much fluff he thought. He pushed his hand up against the hand resting over his member. He didn't even notice when Pieck pulled her lips away from his neck. He did notice when the light pressure on his cock disappeared. He opened his eyes only to be met with stern grey eyes. 

"Tell me what you want Porco." He felt his cheeks deepen in color, never having to actually vocalize what he wanted sexually. He thought about the right words to use, not wanting to be too vulgar. But then the perfect idea came to his mind. It wasn't something he was super comfortable with but wanted to please Pieck the best he could currently. 

He brought his hands down to the end of his maid dress, pulling it up to show the black jockstrap, which Pieck had bought with the outfit. It clothed his already hard member, causing the material to wet. Pieck licked her lips at the small wet spot that had already formed where the head was. She was now convinced that Porco liked this a lot more than she thought he would. Hell, more than he thought he would. She brought her eyes back up to his face, seeing that he was about to speak. "Touch me." 

Pieck felt heat swell inside her abdomen as she looked at her boyfriend in such a lewd pose in her lap. She knew she should ask him what she needed to touch but she'd do that next time. Her hand quickly moved to his clothed cock, running one of her fingers over it. She felt Porco shudder in her lap, his hips stuttering forward at the touch. She gripped his hips with a hand, hovering the other over his bulge. "You need to stay still." Porco whined at the action, needing some form of friction against himself. Pieck found a new confidence at his whine, knowing she was doing the right thing. She pressed her palm against his erection, basking in the huff of breath she obtained from it. 

Porco started to get breathy at the movement of Pieck's hand, rubbing him just right. He leaned closer to her, resting his forehead against her shoulder. He kept holding his dress up, wanting to give her as much mobility as possible. A loud moan erupted from his throat when he felt her hand dip underneath the cloth covering his cock. Her bare hand felt so good against his dick. He turned his head and kissed at her neck, nipping slightly in the process. Pieck let out a sigh at the action, tilting her head to the side a little bit. 

"Pokko, you're being naughty." Porco pulled back from the crook of her neck, feeling her hand tighten on his dick. He threw his head back at the sensation. He was used to some type of tightness, but this was different. It was a bit uncomfortable but still pleasurable. She smiled at his reaction, seeing his body almost contort at the action. She released him from her hand, pulling it away to grab lube. 

"I'm gonna get some lube now, I'll be back in a moment." Porco nodded, removing himself from her lap. She trotted off to the bedroom to grab the lube, wanting to be quick. Porco decided he would take the opportunity to help himself out. He stripped off the jockstrap, freeing his member. He sat on the couch, pulling the maid dress up to reach his cock freely. He was embarrassed but also turned on by the thought of how he looked. He had barely been touched but knew he probably looked close to wrecked. He started stroking his own cock, legs slightly spread open. His head lolled back as the feeling of pleasure surge through him. He heard Pieck's soft footsteps re-enter the living room. He opened his eyes to see Pieck staring down at him. She tilted her head, opening the bottle of lube at the same time. 

She poured some lube onto her fingers, then kneeling down between Porco's legs. She gestured for him to pick them up a little bit, bringing her lips down to kiss the backside of his thighs. This was what Porco was the most nervous about, being fingered. He agreed on it ahead of time but that doesn't mean he still wasn't nervous. He parted his legs slightly so he could watch her as she touched him. Porco felt a slightly cold finger press against his hole, clenching at the sensation quickly. "S-sorry." Porco knew he had to keep relaxed but this was all so new to him. Pieck pressed another kiss to the back of his thigh, bringing her fingers down to just massage his hole. 

"It's okay Pock, we will do this at your pace." She kept her fingers rubbing for a moment before he nodded at her, signaling she could start. He gasped when he felt the tip of her finger enter him, clenching around it immediately. She giggled as she started rubbing the back of his thigh with her other hand. Porco loosened himself up a bit, wanting to take more in. He gripped the edges of the dress skirt, pulling the skirt farther up. Pieck finally got her index finger fully inside of him. She wiggled it a little bit, causing Porco to whine and push down against it. Slowly, she started pumping her finger in and out of him, basking in the small moans coming from Porco. 

"More, please." Porco moaned out, needing more than just one finger. Pieck eagerly pressed another one inside of him, wanting to see how much he could take his first time. 

"You're doing so well, Pock. Being such a good boy." Porco whined at Pieck's words, feeling a small sting to the stretch. He was able to adjust quickly, starting to rock his own hips with the thrusts of Pieck's finger. Porco gasped when he felt a third finger unexpectedly, but not stopping the motion of his hips. Porco looked at Pieck's face, seeing a look he had never seen. She looked determined and focused in pleasuring him, but a smile graced her lips as well. She enjoyed this and he could tell. He suddenly felt a shock wave of pleasure rush through him, throwing his head back with a loud moan. He felt it again and again, now knowing Pieck found his prostate. A wet and warm sensation covered his cock suddenly, pulling his vision back to see that Pieck had taken him into her mouth. Fuck, this was starting to become too much for him. His hand ran down to Pieck's hair, his finger combing through it. He started rocking up and down into her mouth, spearing himself on her fingers as well. The heat in his abdomen was building to its peak, his moans becoming louder and louder. 

"Fuck!" With one last brush over his prostate he was spilling into her mouth, hips staggering sporadically. Pieck pulled off his cock, swallowing his load and removing her fingers from him. Porco laid there, trying to catch his breath. That was one of the best orgasms he had ever had if he was being honest. He looked down at Pieck who was wiping her finger off on the edge of her shirt. Porco gave her a goofy smile once she noticed him looking at her. She gave him a questioning look, cocking her eyebrow at him. 

"What?" 

Porco moved down from the couch, kissing her cheek then whispering, "Ride my face, baby." He settled himself on the carpet of the living room patting his neck and chest area for her to move to. It was her turn for pleasure he thought. She giggled as she watched her boyfriend, who was still in a maid costume, get ready for her to ride his face. She shifted over to him, taking her shorts and panties off. She planted a knee on each side of his face, running her fingers through his hair as she looked down at him. He pushed his tongue out flat, wanting her to lower herself to his mouth. She lowered herself, settling her cunt onto his tongue. Porco started flicking his tongue against her clit, sucking on it occasionally. He moved his hands to her hips, pressing her down harder against his face. He shook his head back and forth with his tongue out. He took a long lick from her entrance to her clit, sucking on her clit when he heard a loud moan emanate from her lips. He felt her fingers tighten in his hair. She looked down at him, locking her eyes with his as she grinded down against his face. 

"Po- Pock!" He pushed his tongue inside of her at hearing his name. She clenched around his tongue, whining at the sensation. Porco wrapped one hand around her thigh, bringing his fingers to her clit. He thrusted his tongue in and out of her the best he could while rubbing her clit. Pieck felt the tightening in her stomach start to form, moaning loudly as she felt her climax approaching. Porco grinned internally at the scene that was happening. Pieck was riding his face while he was wearing a maid costume. He put more force into his laps at her folds, and cherished the noises she was making. 

Pieck felt her abdomen get incredibly tight, knowing her orgasm was right around the corner. She gripped Pocro's hair tightly, pressing herself on his mouth as her climax ripped through her. Her hips were stuttering against his face as she rode his tongue to completion. She let go of his hair, falling down onto her forearms and lifting herself off of him. "How was that?" Pieck laid onto her side, looking down at Porco after his question. His lips had a shimmer to them now, the light shining against her slick covering his lips while he still wore his dress. She let out a laugh at the sight of her boyfriend still in his maid dress. Porco watched her move a hand down to rest on his head. 

"It was good. We should do it again." Porco nuzzled against her thigh, kissing it gently. 

"Yeah, I agree."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this solely so I could earn my PokkoPiku smut club badge (: I might turn it into a series of all their spicy escapades. btw go follow me on twitter @mothdruid (:


End file.
